


Pregnancy Troubles

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is one i wrote about four years ago. Draco abandoned Harry to protect him not knowing he's pregnant, but then, he sees Harry giving birth in the hospital wing. what will happen now? Small pathetic lemon, it was one of the firsts I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is a fic I wrote four (or maybe five? I don't really remember), years ago. It's not that good in my opinion, but please enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and pathetic lemon

Harry threw up as soon as he reached the bathroom. After he stopped pucking, he cleaned up with a wave of his hand and rested his other hand on his stomach. This had been going for a week and yesterday he went to the healing wing and asked Madam Pomphreg or as she told him to call her, Poppy, and what she told him shocked him.

Flashback

Harry entered after he checked to see that no one was following him or was inside. “Madam Pomphrey? Are you here? “Harry shouted after he didn’t see her in the chair she usually was. “Yes dear, please wait a minute.” Poppy answered back as she came out of a room.

“Well Harry, what is wrong now? “ Poppy said as soon as she saw Harry, who just smiled at her before he said: “I feel sick. I have been throwing up for almost a week now and I get dizzy sometimes.” Poppy immediately frowned and after a quick wave of her wand, a red, blue and gold color appeared making her pale.

“Well dear, it seems you’re pregnant with twins.” Harry’s face went white, then happy, then sad. “What’s wrong dear?” Poppy asked as she saw the sadness in Harry’s face “Draco Malfoy is the father. But we are over now and he won’t want our children. Poppy I’m scared that if I die my children won’t have someone to care for them and they’ll end up with someone abusive or worse. Please swear to me that if I die you’ll take care of my children.” Poppy smiled “I understand honey.”

END FLASHBACK

Tomorrow at five o’ clock he would give birth since male pregnancy lasted only a week due to the fetus being magically formed.  Tomorrow he would also move to his own rooms so that he could take care of his children. If anyone asked why Harry got his own room, Dumbledore would answer that Harry’s health was bad so that old Voldy’s supporters wouldn’t kidnap his children to use them against him and also for Draco not to try and fight to get his children and take them away from Harry.

Poppy had wanted to keep him in the hospital wing but Harry had refused. Slowly, harry stood up and went back to his dorm. As soon as he reached it, he snapped his fingers calling his once crazy elf in his fingers. Kreatcher arrived immediately and bowed. Harry was respected by the elf for being powerful enough to get pregnant. “What can I do for you master Harry?” The elf asked. After he had regained his sanity, he started using proper grammar.

Harry smiled at the elf and said: “Please pack my things in a bottom less bag. And then, go prepare my new rooms.” “Yes master! I am going to make sure that Draco Malfoy won’t be able to come into your rooms and hurt you!” Thank you Kreatcher”.

Kreatcher beamed under the praise of his matter, snapped his fingers and a table with a very comfortable chair appeared. Another snap and a very big breakfast appeared. Kreatcher put his hands on his waist and said: “You mustn’t leave even a glass of juice full master, I’ll come back soon to see if you’re eating. And don’t try to complain, you’re eating for three now.” Harry sweatdropped but said: “yes Kreatcher” nodded his head and with a crack, he left the room.

Harry sighted and muttering about crazy overprotective elf, he sat to eat his breakfast, trying to eat as quickly as he could, not wanting to answer his classmates questions about why his house elf thought he had to eat so much.

After an hour or so, he had finished eating and called Kreatcher to take the things he brought back to the place they belonged. When everything was back to their original place, Harry laid down and slept.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HEALING WING

“Ah” Harry screamed as he pushed one of his children out of his body. Poppy along with a man swore in secrecy tried to help as much as they could. Dumbledore was sitting in the chair Draco should be in and was wiping Harry’s forehead. “Come on my boy they are almost here. Push a little more. You can do it. Hang in there.” Dumbledore’s comforting words helped Harry push even more and then the girl come out. Poppy took the two children in her arms and taking them to the next bed, she waved her wand cleaning them. She then picked them up and gave then to Harry, making him smile.

“Vlad James Potter and Katerina Lily Potter welcome to the world” Harry said smiling at his children. No one saw one Draco Malfoy enter the hospital wing staring in shock at the two children looking like him and Harry. Tears gathered in Draco’s eyes as he understood that Harry didn’t need him anymore and would keep his, no theirs, children from him. But suddenly a thought crossed his mind that made him decide he would tell Harry why he broke up with him.

THAT NIGHT IN THE HOSPITAL WING

Someone kissing his body woke Harry up. When his vision returned to normal he gasped as he saw who the one kissing him was, giving entrance to the tongue that was kissing his lips.

The mystery man searched every cover of Harry’s mouth with his tongue making a moan leave Harry’s mouth. “Draco, ahh …. Stop ….Don’t just touch me after you broke up with me you bastard!” Harry shouted and punched him in the face. Harry wiped this face and lips with his hand and said: “Don’t think you can kiss me, fuck me, dumb me and then kiss me and fuck me again!” Tears had gathers in his eyes and sighing Draco wiped the tears from Harry’s face and kissed his eyes. “Don’t cry … I can’t stand seeing you cry… I love you too much to stand it. When I broke up with you it was to protect you “. Draco kissed Harry softly and Harry, with tears in his eyes, kissed Draco back. Moaning as he tasted the lips he hadn’t tasted for so long.

Draco feeling Harry harden against him and his own erection pressing against his pants got rid of his and Harry’s clothes, moaning at the feeling of flesh against flesh.

“Draco just fuck me! I don’t need preparation or anything! I only need to feel you inside me!” Draco moaned at the thought and with two quick spells he entered the love of his life. Moaning at the feeling of being in his love after so long it took all of his willpower not to start fucking Harry immediately but in the end he didn’t need to as Harry, who was tired of waiting Draco to move, flipped them over and started riding him making Draco moan and lose himself from the pleasure. Harry moaned too as his sweet spot was found and abused. After a few more thrusts, Harry came moaning Draco’s name, making him come as well.

Sated and reassured that Draco was there with him, Harry fell asleep in Draco’s arm, and Draco holding Harry, fell asleep as well.

EPILOGUE

A month later, Harry and Draco married and while taking care of their children, they made love every day. After two month Draco and Harry had triplets and from that day on, Draco swore he would wear protection because his hand still hurts from that day.


End file.
